The Talk
by 4Bluetiger
Summary: Trip and T'Pol have a talk before beginning a sexual relationship.


The Talk

_____

By: bluetiger

__________________________________________

Rating: PG

Genres: humor

Keywords:

__________________________________________

Summary: Trip and T'Pol discuss beginning a sexual relationship.

Author's Note: This is a response to the 'Barefoot' challenge. The story begins one week after T'Pol asks Trip to marry her as shown in 'You Are Cordially Invited.' In my little universe we are ignoring 'Harbinger.'

__________________________________________

Charles Tucker the Third was sitting on a mat in the gym. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Trip was barefoot with his legs spread into a V shape. The woman that had proposed to him a week ago was in front of him. T'Pol was wearing a tank top and shorts. Trip could feel the heat of T'Pol's tiny little feet as they pressed against his much larger ones. They reached for each other's hands and began Trip's stretching exercise. The young engineer was having a heck of a time getting his leg back in optimal shape. His left leg had been severely broken in a motorcycle accident several weeks ago and even with Phlox's excellent care and the help of more than one bug and slug, he still had to have daily therapy. The fact that his beautiful wife-to-be volunteered to be his partner eased his aggravation somewhat. It was early in the morning and the couple had the room to themselves.

Trip groaned as T'Pol pulled him far forward, stretching his calf muscle. They proceeded through the prescribed routine that the doctor had laid out. T'Pol eventually signaled for her mate to roll over onto his stomach, and then sat on his behind as she worked his leg.

"You know, it sure didn't take me long to get used to waking up with your warm little body in my arms," Trip said with a wince as, he felt, she tried to re-break his leg.

"I likewise have become accustom to the added heat that you provide me at night. It has been many years since my feet have stayed warm all night."

The two spent most nights together alternating between quarters. They had yet to make love however, as Trip wanted his leg fully healed first. It wasn't that they couldn't have sex and not reinjure his leg, but Trip really wanted to be able to put his best foot forward, so to speak. Trip was also of the mind that they needed to have a long talk about their relationship before anything physical occurred. T'Pol rose from straddling his bottom.

"Please proceed to the weight machine, Trip. I think fifty repetitions today."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Trip grumbled. However he dutifully began his leg lifts.

"T'Pol, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever had intimate relations with a man before?"

T'Pol tilted her head and looked Trip straight in the eyes. "You are my bondmate; there has been no man before you. It is not generally our way to engage in intimate relations with one who will not be your mate for life. Although I have heard that it has been known to happen infrequently."

"That's sorta what I thought, but I needed to ask."

"Does this bother you?"

"No… only it means we need to take things slowly and make sure you're ready."

"I have done research on the matter and believe I have an understanding of things."

Trip smiled, "Oh, been reading up have you?"

"The text was not informative enough so I watched a film called 'Debbie Does the Delta Quadrant'. I actually saw two things that had never occurred to me before."

The leg weight fell to the floor with a clank as Trip's face paled. "You watched bad porn to get information on sexual relations?!"

"As I said, the text was not informative enough."

Now Trip really began to sweat. "Darlin', I seriously doubt that what you saw was a very accurate representation of making love."

"Please resume your exercise; I realize that the film took some liberties with reality."

Trip gave a nervous chuckle, "Good."

"I knew it was not representative of reality when I noticed that the men were not as well endowed as you."

A sudden coughing fit seized Trip and a blush spread over his face. When he was able to draw breath again, he asked softly, "And how exactly would you know that?"

T'Pol looked at her bondmate and raised an eyebrow. Trip could swear she was laughing at him in her own Vulcan way. "You were never quite as clever at hiding your arousal during our more intense neuropressure sessions as you believed yourself to be."

"Ah…"

T'Pol continued, "It is difficult to have such a large thing pressed against you and not get a feel for its size."

Trip interrupted her musings, "I get it!" Trying to ease away from the topic of his dimensions, he asked, "So according to your research are we going to be compatible?"

"Most humanoid species are sexually compatible which is why the Orions make so much profit from the trade of female slaves. However, it is not always the case. For instance, you would not be compatible with a Tellarite female."

T'Pol's mate laughed out loud, "So you're telling me that I should mark sex with a Tellarite woman off my 'List of Things to Do Before I Die'."

Moving in very close to Trip's face, T'Pol stated in no uncertain terms, "If having sex with any woman other than me is on your 'List of Things to Do Before You Die' it better be marked off or you may die sooner than you expect."

Trip leaned forward and gave his mate a quick kiss, "Yes ma'am. Truthfully, there are only three things on that list. Marry the most beautiful Vulcan woman in the world, have several highly intelligent children, and build a Warp 7 engine."

T'Pol pondered this for a moment, "As you are fond of saying that sounds doable." She began to make the proper setting on the next piece of equipment Trip would need to complete his therapy for the day. "So should we plan to have intercourse the day Phlox releases you?"

"No…I mean that's not something that you schedule like a haircut. We'll know when the time is right." Trip limped over to the woman he loved whole heartedly and took her in his arms. "I envision a dinner for two, candles, and soft music. A romantic night we will never forget."

***

As with most things in Trip Tucker's life, it rarely worked out as he imagined. Trip and T'Pol made love for the first time in a Starfleet issue sleeping bag, when the two were stranded in a dank little cave, on a grubby little planet, on an away mission gone awry. Both of them always remembered it as the most romantic and satisfying night of their lives.


End file.
